Christmas Tree Shopping
by snowbunnie13
Summary: Tree shopping's a big deal where I come from...why not Death City?


Christmas Tree Shopping with Maka and Soul

[My family and I went to get our tree yesterday, and I just _had _to write a story about it … at 4:00 AM, mind you. But it seems so much like a DUH moment… Anyway, I don't own Soul Eater, nor will I ever. And Merry Christmas, everybody!]

"SOUL! Soul, wake up! We're going Christmas tree shopping today! Maka knocked on his door violently. In response, she heard a mumble that resembled, "Go away."

She didn't want to resort to this, but she really needed Soul awake. "Soul! Blaire's running around the apartment naked!"

"WHAT?" The albino rushed out of his room to see Maka laughing. She might hate the way Soul got nosebleeds over their feline pet, but it was always fun to trick her partner awake. Blaire was taking the morning shift today, so she wasn't there to actually run around the apartment.

"Maka…"

"I have breakfast waiting!" The idea of food motivated the boy to throw on some clothes and put a trademark headband in his hair. Maka was already dressed, winter clothing on.

Soul took notice of the time and grumbled, "Why do we have to go so early?"

"We have to go before all of the good trees are gone!"

"And I have to come _why?" _

"Because you're the only one who can drive, of course. You won't let me drive your motorcycle, so unless you teach me you have to drive me." Maka had asked her partner multiple times if he could teach her how, but Soul always had some reason or another. Maybe, Maka wondered, if she kept waking him up early needing a ride he'd give in. "Hurry up!"

Soul barely got any time to enjoy his breakfast before they were speeding off to the you-cut tree farm outside Death City. (Don't ask me how they grow Christmas trees in the desert!)

Maka, of course, had to find the _perfect _tree. Not too tall; not too wide. Their apartment was only so big, after all! Before they left she made sure to take some measurements and brought a measuring tape with her.

The scythe followed, stuffing his hands in his pockets. It was cold, and it looked cool.

"Soul, how do you like this one?" Maka asked for the tenth time. "It's the perfect height!"

"Sure. Fine. Can we go now?"

Something was missing. Maka forgot something. He could see it on her face. "Oi. Maka. You forgot to get one of those saws at the front desk." Soul finally noticed.

"Oh my God, you're right!" Then she realized that she already had what she needed. "Hey Soul~" The meister approached her weapon slowly, a huge smile on her face.

Soul glared. "No."

"Pretty please~?" Maka blinked her eyes innocently and pressed her hands together.

"I'm not some tool you can use whenever you want, Maka. I'm for fighting, not _cutting down trees." _Soul explained, and realized he probably shouldn't have looked at Maka's face. He rolled his eyes. "Oh, all right. But I'm not doing this again." He transformed his arm and skillfully chopped the tree down so Maka could catch it. She was strong, but Soul still had to take one end of the "perfect tree" and help carry it back to the desk so they could pay.

"Hey Maka?" Soul asked again.

"What?"

"How are we getting the tree home?" He compared their motorcycle to the other vehicles, SUV's and trucks with straps to attach a Christmas tree to the roof. Even _if _they could hold the tree, the bike couldn't take that much weight.

It took another "pretty please" to get Kid to let them borrow his car. If it was anything else, he'd be perfectly fine with letting them take the Death Car, but he was worried about pine needles getting everywhere.

"I'll vacuum it as soon as we get to the apartment." Maka promised. "That should get any stray needles out." While Soul set up the tree, Maka took out their hand-held vacuum to clean up the car, making sure she got every last nook and cranny. Her perfect tree turned out to be quite messy. "Thanks, Kid. Merry Christmas!"

"Merry Christmas, Maka." He repeated, and drove back to the mansion.

Meanwhile, as Maka opened the door, Soul was nowhere to be found. The tree was standing up in the corner next to the TV, waiting to be decorated, but no Soul. Did her lazy partner go back to bed?

CRASH! A loud noise came in the direction of the closet. The meister quickly jumped over there, only to find her scythe covered in cardboard boxes. Oh. He must have been trying to get to the ornament box, probably on the top shelf. How he managed to knock everything else down, she didn't know.

"Soul, are you OK?" she helped him push the boxes off, but he still looked dizzy. "You could have used the step-ladder, you know."

"Oh, shut up. I got up early today." He said, as if that was the ultimate excuse for everything.

Maka giggled privately, so that Soul couldn't hear, and took the box from him. "Just help me put them up, OK?"

Most of the ornaments were little spheres in reds and greens with Shinigami's mask printed on them. Maka bought the set of them at the Death-mart last year. She also hung up some hand-crafted ornaments that she made in art class which were in the shape of her and her friend's souls.

"Hey, don't we need to put an angel on the top or something?" Soul asked as he hung the last sphere.

"Oh, it's in the bottom of that box over there. Hand it to me so I can put it on." Maka brought the step-ladder closer so she could reach the top of the tree.

"Uh, Maka, all I can find is this doll of you that your creepy Dad made."

She grinned. "Yep! I'm the angel!"

"Makaaaaa….."


End file.
